La Zorucienta
by Alicia the Hedgehog
Summary: Zorucienta es una chic…perdón, un chico muy desgraciado al que obligan a limpiar y a llevar lazos y vestidos. Pero esto cambiará  ¿o no?  cuando se encuentre con su príncipe azul en un gran banquete. Advertencia: Extremadamente tonto.


**-Dios, no puedo creerme que vaya a hacer esta estupidez… XDDDDDDDD En fin, esto viene a cuento de que en cierto lugar leí cierto comentario y cierta persona respondió a ese comentario diciendo que había leído cierta palabra inventada como "Zorucienta" y que se empezó a reír. Y entonces…mi mente empezó a imaginar chorradas…y aquí estoy yo haciendo esto. XD**

**-**_**No te atrevas a hacerlo**_**-dice una tenebrosa voz a mi espalda.**

**-Hola, Zoruru. ^^ Pues sí, voy a hacerlo. =P**

**-…-saca su cuchilla-. Si lo haces, **_**te mataré**_**.**

**-No puedes hacerlo, sólo eres producto de mi imaginación. =w=**

**-…-entra en modo trauma cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada.**

**-Bueno, chicos, no os entretengo más… A disfrutar de la historia. XD**

**-Zoru…-suspira Zoruru-. Creo que perderé mi orgullo de assassin…**

**-Pero si ya lo has perdido de sobra con todos esos dibujos que hay por ahí en los que tú llevas vestidos… Y también cuando mis amigos te llaman Zoruchica, o Zorucura...**

**- … **_**Zoru zoru zoru**_**…-se sienta en un rincón.**

**-Creo que me estoy pasando de mala con el pobre… X'D**

**La Zorucienta**

En un país muy, muy, muy cercano, concretamente en la barriada de al lado, había una gran mansión, la mansión de los Hinata. En esa mansión vivían Zorucienta, junto a sus malvadas hermanastras Kerorina y Tamako, y su madrastra Natsumi Hinata. **La** pobre Zorucienta era una **chica** muy desgraciad**a** que debía limpiar **ella **sola toda la casa…

-Yo **no** soy ninguna chica-Zoruru miraba enfadado a la narradora.

Esto… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te pones a hablar con la narradora de esta historia?

-Yo vengo de una serie llamada Sargento Keroro donde cualquiera puede hablar con el narrador, así que no veo problema ninguno… Y por cierto, deja de decir que soy una chica o te arrepentirás.

Vale, vale, tío, no te enfades, que era una broma…

Bueno, continuemos… Su madrastra y sus hermanastras odiaban a Zorucienta, tanto que por eso le pusieron ese nombre de chica y le obligaban a llevar un trapo sucio como vestido y un lacito (también sucio y roto) en la cabeza, y a limpiar tooooda la casa…

-…zoru… ¿Por qué…por qué me torturas?  
>Eh…no sé. ¿Porque es divertido…?<p>

-_Zoruzoruzoru..._-se va a traumarse a una esquina.

De pronto llegó Natsumi…

-¡Eh, tú, Zorucienta! ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí sentada haciendo el vago? ¡Ya estás moviendo el culo, vamos!

-…-él la miró de forma desagradable-. No muevo el culo porque no me da la gana.

-¡¿Cómo que no?-le dio una patada que lo mandó contra la pared.

-Zo…ru…-se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Ya te estás poniendo con la limpieza! ¡La casa no se va a limpiar sola!-dicho esto, Natsumi se fue a otra habitación, dejándolo solo.

-Tsk…cómo la odio…-se levantó y se alejó del cubo y del trapo que usaba para limpiar el suelo con la intención de pasar de la limpieza, pero entonces llegó Kerorina y la vio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Zorucienta? No pretenderás escaquearte de la limpieza…¿verdaaaad?-le sonrió con malignidad. Él se quedó quieto y no contestó-. Recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez, supongo… Geeerogerogero…

Oh, sí, Zorucienta recordaba muy bien el último castigo que le impusieron cuando se negó a hacer las tareas del hogar… Lo torturaron con la mayor tortura que ha existido jamás: Le pusieron veinte capítulos de los Teletubbies seguidos, lo cual le derritió el cerebro y estuvo comportándose como si fuera Po durante una semana. Aún tenía espasmos de ir a abrazar a la primera persona que viese, pero por fin lo estaba controlando. No podría aguantar otra sesión similar, moriría sin remedio. Agitó la cabeza para alejar el horrible recuerdo de su mente.

-Sí…lo recuerdo…-resignado, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su tarea de limpiar el suelo.

-¡Geeeerogerogerorí! ¡Sabía que entrarías en razón, Zorucienta!-Kerorina se fue de allí riéndose. Una vez fuera, empiezan a brillarle los ojos-. Y ahora…¡iré a comerme una carambolitaaaa!-se dirigió a la cocina dando saltitos.

En ese momento, Tamako entró en la habitación comiéndose un bizcocho (y dejando caer todas las migas) mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba un vaso lleno de Coca Cola. Zorucienta la miró enfadado.

-Estás ensuciando el suelo que acabo de limpiar. _Lárgate._

A pesar de haber usado un tono amenazador, Tamako ni se inmutó y le habló con un tono dulce:

-Uy, ¿en serio…?-pero entonces cambió su mirada inocente por una malvada, y su voz se volvió grave-. ¡Pues TE AGUANTAAAAS, TAMATAMATAMA!-dejó caer un poco del refresco al suelo-. ¡Huy, qué torpe soy!-dijo con voz fingida.

Zorucienta se levantó y la miró molesto.

-Limpia esto ahora mismo o le diré a doña Natsumi quién se ha estado comiendo los bollos que compra para las visitas-le dirigió una mirada amenazante, pero a Tamako le dio igual.

-_¿En seriooo…?-_le contestó con un tono grave y desagradable-. _¿Y a quién piensas que va a creer? ¿A mí, su querida y adorable hija Tamako? ¿O a ti, la "chica medio cyborg trapos sucios" Zorucienta?_-engulló el resto del bizcocho con gula y se terminó el refresco-. ¡Chufis, no me queda más comida! Voy a coger algunas chuches, tamatamatama…-se fue también a la cocina a zampar con su hermana.

-Zoru…-Zorucienta se quedó a cuatro patas, deprimido, mientras todo se oscurecía y un enorme foco de luz se concentraba en el lugar en el que estaba él-. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan desgraciada…? ¿Por qué incluso ese moco verde tiene más poder que yo? ¡Si es una inútil! ¡Y su hermana repipi y bipolar también! ¡Odio mi vida! ¡Odio a mi madrastra y a mis hermanastras! ¡Odio a la narradora! ¡Odio a…!

Entonces la luz parpadeó, y del techo cayó el foco, que se rompió al llegar al suelo. También cayó un keronense azul oscuro, con un gorro verde oscuro y que tenía siete ojos. Zorucienta se levantó rápidamente.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber quién…?-el individuo lo interrumpió y comenzó a hablar frenéticamente.

-¡Sssh! Cállate, sólo soy Gyororo, el encargado de los efectos especiales. Escúchame bien, NO me has visto, NO me conoces y NO se me ha caído un foco, ¿estamos? Si la jefa se entera de esto me despedirá. Si me despide, no me pagará y si no me paga, no podré comprarme el osito de peluch-¡EJEM! Que no podré comprarme el oso asesino para que mate a Kagege por pegarme una bufanda al cuello con pegamento. Hazme el favor de limpiarlo todo, ¿vale? SI NO LO HACES, TE MATARÉ-coge el foco y se va corriendo.

-Genial, de pronto aparece gente de la nada y encima tengo que limpiar los cristales…-aun gruñendo, coge la escoba y se pone a barrer los destrozos.

De repente, sonó el timbre, y se oyó una orden dada por tres voces simultáneamente:

-¡Zorucienta, corre a abrir la puerta!-gritaron Natsumi, Kerorina y Tamako.

Zorucienta se levantó a regañadientes y abrió la puerta, encontrando al otro lado a una rana roja con pinta de malhumorado.

-¿Quién eres y qué vendes?

-¡No seas tan grosera!-le miró mal, a lo que su interlocutor respondió de igual modo-. Yo no vendo nada, soy Giroro y soy el mensajero real, que…

-¿Ha dicho real? ¡Apártate, Zorucienta!-Natsumi le propinó una patada ninja voladora que lo mandó a estrellarse contra otra pared.

-Zo…ru…-quedó inconsciente por el golpe.

-¡Jajaja, discúlpela, señor…! ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gi-Gi-Giroro…-contestó el aludido sonrojándose mucho por la presencia de aquella chica-. Vengo a traeros u-una invitación para el ba-baile del príncipe que se celebrará esta misma no-noche…

-¿Un baile?-ladeó la cabeza interesada, lo que hizo que Giroro se sonrojara más y se pusiera más nervioso.

-S-Sí, es para decidir si usted se casaría conmi… ¡Q-Quiero decir…! Para decidir con cuál de las muchachas que acudan se casará el príncipe…

-¡No me digas! ¡Qué gran noticia!-le quitó el sobre de las manos y le cerró la puerta en las narices, con lo cual Giroro se quedó tan quieto como si fuera de piedra y blanco como la tiza.

-¡Kerorina, Tamako! ¡Venid aquí!

Las dos salieron de la cocina y se pusieron frente a ella. Zorucienta se despertó y, en vez de irse a limpiar, se quedó a escuchar porque en el fondo es un cotilla y le gusta enterarse de todo, por eso espía a las visitas de Natsumi y…

-Yo _no_ hago eso y _no_ soy cotilla.

Venga, admítelo, tienes curiosidad por lo que va a decir Natsumi…

-Ni que a mí me importaran los asuntos de doña coletitas con el mensajero…

-No sé con quién hablas, pero ahora en lugar de irte vas a tener que prestar atención, por lista-le regañó Natsumi. Zorucienta se quedó callado, porque sabía que si replicaba volverían a castigarlo-. Escuchadme, chicas. Esta noche hay un baile en el castillo del príncipe, en el que él decidirá con quién casarse. Lo cual quiere decir que si no me elige a mí, tendrá que casarse una de vosotras dos con él, para que así podamos presumir de tener a los reyes de parientes además de beneficios económicos. ¡Así que más os vale estar bien arregladas para la fiesta!

-Gero…

-Tama…

-¿Y yo qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Tú, Zorucienta, te quedarás en la casa a vigilarla. ¡Quién sabe lo que pensarían de nosotras si nos vieran aparecer con alguien como tú en el baile del príncipe!

-Sí, que soy el único ser inteligente…-murmuró por lo bajinis.

-¿Has dicho algo…?-dijo ella con tono peligroso y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-No, nada…

-Entonces está todo decidido. Mejor que me vaya arreglando…-Natsumi se fue corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, a pesar de que fueran las once de la mañana y la fiesta no fuera a empezar hasta las nueve de la noche.

Tras recuperarse de la primera impresión, Kerorina y Tamako comenzaron a hacer sus propios planes.

-¡Geeerogerogero! Que se ha creído la doña que puede casarse con el príncipe… ¡Seré yo la que se case con él! ¡Y así…me gastaré todiiiito su dinero en comprar maquetitas y carambolas! ¡Me pasaré los días montando maquetas y comiendo carambolas el resto de mi vida! ¡Gerogerogerogerorí!

-_¡Taaamatamatama! ¡Me casaré con el príncipe y así podré comer cualquier dulce de cualquier parte del mundo todos los días gracias a su dinero! ¡Y como soy tan adorable, seguro que me escogerá a mí! ¡Tamatamatamatamatama!_

Zorucienta, tras un largo suspiro, se fue a continuar con sus labores de limpieza. Cuando al fin terminó de limpiar la enorme mansión, se metió en su habitación. No era más que un simple sótano lleno de polvo y de arañas, pero lo encontraba mucho más acogedor que el resto de la casa, ya que era donde podía estar solo.

Allí había cuatro ratoncitos encima de la mesa que al parecer lo estaban esperando. Estos animalitos solían ayudarle cuando lo castigaban sin comida mucho tiempo, o cuando tenía alguna dificultad que sólo ellos podían resolver. Eran los únicos seres que podía considerar como sus amigos, y había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que era capaz de entenderlos. Zorucienta había bautizado aquellos ratones como Garu, Puru, Taru y Toro.

-¡Heeeey, bienvenido!-saludó Taru alegremente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Puru, que le había notado algo en la mirada.

Él se sentó en una vieja silla, mirando al suelo en silencio. Le empezaron a temblar los hombros.

-¿Zorucienta…?-los ratoncitos se acercaron un poco a él, pero entonces se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Los ratones se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡E-Es que…!-se secó una lágrima de la risa-. ¡Hoy me siento genial! Hay un baile por la noche en el castillo, y todo el mundo va a ir. ¡Y yo me quedaré aquí sola!

-¿Y eso no es malo?-preguntó Taru.

-¡Qué va! Paso de engatusar a un príncipe para que se case conmigo. Para empezar no soy gay, y además podré entrar en la cocina y comer todo lo que me dé la gana. A menos que Tamako se lo haya comido todo ya, pero entonces sólo tendré que asaltar el supermercado otra vez.

-Parece que se lo ha tomado bien, pu pu pu…-comentó Toro.

-¿Entonces esta noche tenemos otra operación de robo de comida?-preguntó Garu cargando su ametralladora láser. No me preguntéis qué hace un ratón con una pistola láser, y menos en una época de reyes. Si este fanfic tuviera sentido, Zorucienta ya los habría matado a todos (lectores y narradora incluidos).

-No, antes tengo que verificar si queda comida en la cocina o no, cuando lo sepa ya os avisaré-dicho esto, Zorucienta se tumbó en un sucio colchón y se echó la siesta. Presentía que aquella noche sería muy larga y quería estar bien despierto.

Por la noche, Natsumi, Kerorina y Tamako se encontraban en el vestíbulo, vestidas con sus mejores galas. Natsumi llevaba un vestido naranja, Kerorina uno rosa y Tamako uno celeste, todos muy elegantes. Además, todas llevaban bonitos lazos en la cabeza. Zorucienta las miraba con gran envidia, puesto que él llevaba sólo un trapo viejo y…

-¿Envidia? Repito que no soy mariquita, ¿cómo voy a tener envidia de sus vestidos?

Bueno, pues porque eres una chica guap…

-_HE DICHO QUE NO VUELVAS A REPETIR QUE SOY UNA CHICA…_-usó un tono tan amenazador y peligroso que voy a tener que pedirle perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

-Más te vale…

-Muy bien, Zorucienta, cuida de la casa mientras no estamos. Ni se te ocurra cambiar nada de su sitio, porque entonces me veré obligada a castigarte.

-¿Y qué castigo me pondrías?-preguntó con voz de aburrimiento.

-Te pondré a ver la maratón de ocho horas de Bob Esponja-sonrió satisfecha al ver temblar a Zorucienta por la simple mención de aquella esponja del mal que había logrado invadir medio planeta en unos pocos meses-. Kerorina, Tamako, ¡nos vamos!

En cuanto salieron las tres por la puerta y se montaron en el carruaje que habían llamado para dirigirse al castillo, Zorucienta sonrió feliz tras las vendas que ocultaban su cara.

-Perfecto…-corrió hacia la cocina, y la encontró vacía, tal y como esperaba: Tamako se había ocupado de que desapareciera todo lo comestible, excepto las carambolas, de las que Kerorina había sido la responsable de su desaparición. Una vez comprobado esto, volvió a su dormitorio y allí se volvió a encontrar con los ratones-. Confirmado, no hay comida. Iremos a robar al súper de la esquina, seguro que el dueño habrá ido al castillo con sus hijas, así que estará cerrado y vacío. Esta noche comeré hasta hartarme.

-Entendido. Comencemos la operación-Garu sacó sus armas.

-¡Al ataqueeee!-Taru estaba emocionado.

-¡Haremos lo que podamos!-Puru estaba decidida a darlo todo.

-Pu, pu, pu… Pero no te olvides de darnos comida a nosotros, ¿eh?-Toro no quería quedarse sin recompensa.

-¡No perdamos más el tiempo aquí!-Zorucienta salió corriendo de allí seguido por sus fieles ratones, pero en cuanto salió de la mansión…

-Kuuu, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…-una risilla siniestra empezó a sonar desde ninguna parte. Zorucienta y los ratones miraron en derredor, pero no vieron a nadie.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Kuu, ku, ku, ku… Parece que tienes problemas, ¿verdad…?-dijo la voz que producía aquella risa.

-Mi único problema es que no sé quién está hablándome. ¡Déjate ver!

En ese momento, cayó al suelo delante de Zorucienta y los ratones una bola metálica de la que salió un humo rosa. Cuando se disipó, pudieron ver a una rana amarilla con gafas que tenían espirales, vestida con una túnica y una capa naranjas y un sombrero acabado en punta, también naranja. Parecía un brujo.

-Soy Kururu el hechicero, y vengo a hacerte el pequeño favor de ayudarte a ir a la fiesta del príncipe.

-No tenía ninguna intención de ir a…-pero antes de que terminara, cayó otra bomba de humo rosa, que al disiparse reveló la figura de una chica rubia con un moño en la cabeza. Llevaba un vestido verde y tenía…¿alas de hada?

-Hola, me llamo Campanilla y soy un hada amiga de Peter Pan…

¡Eh, Mois! ¡Te has equivocado de cuento!

-¡¿Eeeh? ¡Menudo despiste! O sea, ¿quién tiene boca se equivoca?

Esto…hazme el favor y cámbiate de disfraz…

-¡Ahora mismo! ¡O sea, coser y cantar, todo es empezar!-de nuevo cayó otra bomba de humo rosa, al empezar a disiparse cayó otra más, y luego otra más, hasta que terminó de desaparecer y se pudo ver un vestidor portátil con una cortinita, de la que asomó la cara de Mois-. ¿Eh…?

Justo entonces salió Gyororo de detrás de un arbusto de cartón.

-¡Yo no he tenido la culpa, no me quedaban más bombas de humo! ¡SOY INOCENTE!-cogió el cartón y salió corriendo de allí. Zorucienta se dio una torta en la cara, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

A los dos minutos, Mois salió del vestidor y lo empujó para que saliera rodando gracias a unas rueditas que tenía. Ahora se había quitado el moño y llevaba un traje de mago de color blanco y rosa, con una capa rosa y un sombrero de mago también rosa.

-Me llamo Mois, y soy la ayudante del mago. O sea, ¿mejor bien acompañado que solo?

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó Zorucienta, ya harto.

-Mi ayudante y yo te vamos a dar ropa tan limpia que nadie te va a reconocer, y así podrás colarte en el baile.

-Ya he dicho que no quiero ir allí…

-Oye, Zorucienta-le dijo entonces Puru-, a mí me gustaría ir a verlo, y ya que podemos…

-Pero Puru…

-Hey, seguro que allí tienen la mejor comida de todo el reino… ¡Podríamos comer comida de la buena y sin tener que robar nada!-gritó Taru emocionado.

-Tienes razón…-se llevó una mano a la cara, pensativo. Tal vez sería buena idea-. Está bien, dadme lo que sea y llevadme allí.

-Okey, ku, ku, ku…-el mago Kururu sacó una pistola muy colorida-. Te presento a mi pistola "Cursineitor", es capaz de adecentar incluso esos harapos que llevas, ku, ku, ku- apuntó con ella a Zorucienta y le disparó un rayo que cambió su vestimenta. Ahora llevaba un vestido precioso de color rojo oscuro, lleno de encajes y lazos. Además, su andrajoso lazo de la cabeza ahora estaba nuevo y limpio y tenía el mismo color de su vestido.

Aunque él no parecía muy contento.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos…? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un vestido? ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de que soy un tío, mago inútil?

-Dijiste que te diera "lo que sea" y eso he hecho… Kuuu, ku, ku, ku…

-Grr… _"Creo que este tipo no me cae bien"_-pensó Zorucienta. De todos modos se aguantó, tenía hambre-. De todos modos, sigo necesitando un transporte, así que ya puedes darte prisa en proporcionármelo.

-Ahora mismo… Hey, vosotros-dirigiéndose a los ratones-, acercaos un poco más.

Los ratoncitos se acercaron confundidos, y entonces Kururu les disparó el rayo de antes, convirtiéndolos en cuatro maravillosos unicornios.

-¡Somos unicornios!-Puru dio un par de brincos emocionada, a los otros tres no parecía que les hiciese mucha gracia el ser unicornios.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí…?-el mago señaló una cosa marrón que estaba en medio del camino-. Una caca de caballo… ¡Esto servirá!

-¿Servirá para QUÉ, exactamente?-preguntó Zorucienta.

-Voy a transformar esta caca en una carroza.

-Me niego a montarme en una carroza que huela tan mal…

-Tranquilo, el Cursineitor lo transformará en algo tan cursi que se le irá también el mal olor, tú tranquilo, ku, ku-le disparó con el rayo cursi y la caca se transformó en una carroza con forma de pastel de fresas. Zorucienta se la quedó mirando con cara de "¿cómo diablos una caca puede transformarse en un pastel?".

-Yo me encargaré de atar los unicornios a la carroza-dijo amablemente Mois, quien ató a los mencionados a la carroza para que pudieran tirar de ella.

Zorucienta suspiró y trató de olvidarse de que llevaba puesto un vestido y llegaría al castillo en un pastel de fresa gigante tirado por unicornios (un trabajo cerebral complicado) e intentó concentrarse en el banquete que le esperaba allí, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía invitación. Se lo comentó al mago, quien le dio una tarjeta con la que podría pasar.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos a esa fiesta de una vez! ¡La comida no se come sola!-Zorucienta se montó en el carruaje.

-¡Vivaaaa!-gritaron a una los unicornios.

-O sea, ¿barriga llena, corazón contento?-comentó Mois.

-Buena suerte, chicos-les dijo Kururu. Entonces se dirigió a Zorucienta-. Pero recuerda: Debes estar de vuelta antes de las doce, porque sobre esa hora se pasará el efecto y todos te verían con ese trapo que tenías antes, ku, ku, ku-él asintió-. Y no te preocupes, de lo que me debes ya hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué…?- se asomó rápidamente a la ventana-. ¡¿Es que esto no es gratis?

-Calma, calma, no te preocupes por tus bolsillos, te los limpiaré bien después de vaciarlos, ¡kuuu, ku, ku, ku!

-O sea, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos-corroboró Mois.

-¡Será aprovechadoooooo!-le gritó él a Kururu mientras el carro partía en dirección al castillo.

Mientras, en la fiesta todo el mundo se lo pasaba muy bien. Había un montón de comida, y los invitados disfrutaban todos del baile, esperando a que apareciese el príncipe. Lo que la gente no sabía era que el príncipe había entrado hace ya rato en la sala, se había sentado en su trono y había esperado a que la gente acudiera a él, pero nadie le hizo caso, dado que ni siquiera habían notado que estaba ahí. Todos sabían que al príncipe Dororo no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, pero en consecuencia nadie se la prestaba…

-_Dorodorodoro_-lloriqueaba en su trono-. ¡Nadie se fija en un servidor…! ¿Acaso quedaré de por vida soltero…?

En esas estaba cuando Natsumi, Kerorina y Tamako llegaron a la puerta del castillo. Natsumi se bajó del carruaje con ayuda de una guardia real situada allí para eso, llamada Koyuki, que era amiga suya.

-¡Muchas gracias, Koyuki!

-¡De nada, Natsumi! ¡Mucha suerte!-le sonrió-. Y recuerda, si sales elegida y vienes a vivir aquí, ¡yo siempre estaré a tu servicio y te protegeré!

Natsumi rió nerviosamente y le dio las gracias. Koyuki se tomaba su deber demasiado en serio.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas-les dijo entonces el guardia de la puerta, que a ojos de Natsumi, era muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules.

-¡Él es mi compañero Saburo!-le dijo Koyuki a su amiga.

-Ho-Hola…-dijo ella con timidez. Saburo sonrió y les pidió la invitación, que ellas le enseñaron, y comprobó que todo estaba en regla.

-Adelante, pasad.

Natsumi, Kerorina y Tamako pasaron a la sala del banquete. Había muchísima gente que había ido a probar suerte, o simplemente, a comer.

-¡Chufis, aquí hay mucha gente!-comentó Tamako-. ¿Creéis que tendremos posibilidades?

-¡Claaaaaro que sí, gerogerogero!-rió Kerorina, que tenía mucha confianza en sí misma.

Natsumi no les prestaba atención, hasta que Tamako gritó que había visto a su hermana Fuyuko. Entonces miró alrededor hasta que dio con la chica de pelo azul oscuro, y fue a saludarla.

-¡Hola, Fuyuki! ¡Me alegro de verte!

-¡Hola, Natsumi! ¡Veo que tú también has venido!-le sonrió-. La verdad es que no creo que pueda casarme con el príncipe, pero al menos podré comer algo-rió un poco.

-¡Menuda pesimista estás hecha!-rió Natsumi.

Mientras conversaban, estaban siendo observadas por un ser misterioso. Un ser extremadamente peligroso y letal, un ser maligno y oscuro, un ser…

_-¡Eh, tú! ¡Que no soy ninguna mala bestia, cachis la!_-esto, perdona, era sólo una broma…

Resumiendo, el ser que las estaba observando era ni más ni menos que el hermano menor del príncipe, el príncipe Momotaro. Tenía el pelo corto y verde, y los ojos violetas. Y se acababa de enamorar de Fuyuko…

-¡Qué chica tan guapa…!-decía con las mejillas coloradas y con voz soñadora. Pero de repente se puso violento-. _¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermano el que se fuera a casar? ¡Puede que no vuelva a ver a esa chica! ¡Tengo que ir a hablarle ahora!_-volvió a su estado normal-. Pero ¿cómo podría ir a hablarle…?-entonces se fijó en las otras chicas, y tuvo una idea-. ¡Ya sé, hablaré primero con alguna de ellas para que me ayude y me lo presente! Pero ¿con cuál…?

Decidió quedarse esperando tras aquella columna hasta que alguna de ellas se separara del grupo.

En ese momento, Zorucienta llegaba al castillo del príncipe. Sacó la invitación de su bolsillo y se bajó de la carroza. Se dirigió a Saburo, que era el guardia que estaba en la puerta, y le tendió la tarjetita. El otro la cogió y la miró.

-Oye…con esa tarjeta no puedo dejarte pasar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque-se la enseñó. La invitación no era más que un papelito en el que estaba escrito "invitación" con un rotulador negro-no puedo dejarte pasar con una invitación que se nota a la legua que es falsa…-sonrió en un gesto de disculpa.

Zorucienta lo miró enfadado, maldiciendo por dentro a Kururu. Por detrás, Garu cogió una ametralladora (a pesar de tener ahora pezuñas) y apuntó a Saburo. El chico palideció al verlo.

-¡Pe-Pero por ser una chica tan guapa, creo que te dejaré pasar!-se apartó un poco sonriendo nerviosamente.

Zorucienta, sin poder creerse del todo su buena suerte, entró al banquete y se le hizo la boca agua al ver toda aquella comida junta. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se lanzó a comer con glotonería, mientras la gente la miraba y comentaba su belleza.

-¡Usted posee una belleza incomparable!

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Me pasas el queso y tu bolsa?

El chaval le pasó el queso y le regaló su bolsa, donde Zorucienta metió el queso entero para regalárselo a sus amigos ratones.

Aquel chico siguió observándolo mientras engullía un pollo.

-¡Qué chica tan guapa…!-comentaba.

-Vuelve a decirlo y te corto la cabeza-dijo enfadado. Odiaba que lo confundieran con una chica.

-¡Y con carácter!-suspiró el otro. Zorucienta se dio una torta en la cara y pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de ignorarlo.

Mientras tanto Dororo seguía traumándose en su trono, puesto que nadie había ido a verle aún.

-_Dorodorodorodorodorodoro…_

-Hijo mío, ¿te ocurre algo?-su madre estaba detrás de él.

-¡Mamá…! ¿Por qué a nadie le place la idea de contraer matrimonio con un servidor…?

-No te preocupes, cielo, estoy segura de que les da vergüenza decírtelo… ¡Seguro que se mueren de ganas! ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta? ¡Seguro que conoces a alguien!

-Madre…tenéis razón-contestó el príncipe, ya más animado-. Servidor dará una vuelta por los alrededores.

En el otro lado de la sala, Tamako decidió acercarse a la mesa a ver la comida. Zorucienta la vio por el rabillo del ojo situándose a su lado, y rezó para que no la reconociera. Pero notaba que le miraba fijamente…

-Oye…me suenas de algo…-se le iba acercando más y él se estaba poniendo nervioso, hasta que tuvo una idea.

Cogió un dulce y se lo mostró. Tamako lo miró fijamente.

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Cógelo!-lo lanzó y Tamako fue corriendo detrás.

-¡!

Pero entonces llegó Momotaro corriendo y se chocó contra la mesa.

-¡Ay, no, se me escapa!-se volvió hacia Zorucienta-. _¡Se me ha escapado por tu culpa!_

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?-resopló, molesto.

-_¡Escucha, guapa! ¡Por muy guapa que seas, te vas a enterar como llame a los guardias para que te arresten!_

_-_¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Tamako, que había vuelto tras tragarse el dulce.

Zorucienta reaccionó rápidamente tirándole un pastel de merengue a Momotaro. Tamako no pudo resistirse y se le tiró encima a lamerle la cara, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Zorucienta aprovechó la situación para huir.

-¡Agh! ¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Es que tenías tarta en la cara!-dijo Tamako a modo de disculpa.

Momotaro hizo grandes esfuerzos para no enfadarse con ella.

-Escucha…¿podrías presentarme a tu amiga del pelo azul?

-¿A Fukki?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Esto…sí… ¡Si lo haces te daré lo que quieras!

-¿Me darías golosinas?

-¡Todas las que quieras!

-¡Trato hecho!

Mientras Tamako llevaba a Momotaro con Natsumi, Fuyuko y Kerorina, alguien las obervaba. Sí, alguien más estaba observando, y éste sí que era un ente maligno y peligroso…

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No exageres y déjame tranquilo!-el mensajero Giroro ha sacado su fusil y me está apuntando, dios mío, ¿por qué será tan peligroso mi trabajo…? Está bien, machote, te dejo en paz…

Ejem… Giroro estaba observando a Natsumi Hinata, a quien amaba con locura y a quien estaba a punto de declararse en ese mismo momento…

-¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo declararme así como así! ¡Te he dicho que me dejes tranquilo! ¡O si no…!-vale, vale, ya lo pillo…

Giroro, tras pensarlo muchísimo, decidió intentar saludarla, así que se le aceró por detrás y…

-H-Ho-Hola…

-Ah, hola-le miró un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir charlando con su hermana y con el hermano menor del príncipe, al que acababa de conocer.

¡Vamos, machote! ¡Que te ha respondido, dile algo!

-…-nada, el pobre no reacciona...

- Kuuu, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…-sonó una risilla detrás de una columna.

-¿Uh…?-Giroro volvió en sí al escuchar aquel sonido, y lo siguió hasta encontrarse al mago Kururu detrás de dicha columna-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Ku ku kuuu. Soy Kururu el hechicero, y vengo a ayudarte…

-¿A ayudarme dices…?-abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-Quieres ligarte a esa chavala, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-Qué?-nuestro amigo se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya era-. ¿Y tú cómo…?

-Yo sé muchas cosas, aunque de algunas no te gustaría enterarte, kuuu, ku, ku, ku…-sonrió con malignidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?-replicó Giroro, algo impaciente.

Kururu sacó la pistola que había usado con Zorucienta.

-Con mi pistola "Cursineitor" te volveré tan cursi que a sus ojos estarás tan mono y adorable que no podrá resistirse a tus encantos, kuu, ku, ku, ku.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso funciona…?-preguntó el mensajero mirando la pistola de colorines con aprensión.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Compruébalo tú mismo!-le disparó y, de repente, Giroro vestía una peluca rubia y un esmoquin, y en la mano llevaba un ramo de flores.

-Con esto estarás irresistible, majete-Kururu levantó un pulgar.

-E-Está bien, ¡allá voy!

Giroro se dirigió a Natsumi con decisión, se arrodilló ante ella ofreciéndole el ramo de flores, y le dijo:

-Se-Señorita, ¿me concede este baile…?

Natsumi le miró con cara de estar viendo la cosa más rara que se había encontrado en su vida.

-Va-Vamonos a otro sitio…¡venga!-empujó a todos los de su grupo para alejarse de aquel bicho raro.

Giroro se sintió como si le hubiera caído encima un yunque, y por si fuera poco, a su lado estaba de nuevo aquel extraño mago, diciéndole:

-Venga, ya puedes largarme la pasta, ku, ku, ku…

-¡Y UNA LECHEEEE!-Giroro sacó su metralleta y su bazooka y empezó a dispararle, espantando a la gente que estaba alrededor. Sólo se calmó cuando vio que Mois se llevaba corriendo al mago completamente chamuscado bajo el brazo, entonces se disculpó y llamó a los criados para que limpiaran el desaguisado.

Zorucienta, por su parte, había logrado alejarse de su familia y estaba comiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance (ya que sabía que en su casa iba a pasar hambre), sin enterarse siquiera de aquel alboroto. Engullía todas las delicias que encontraba a su alcance, mientras la gente a su alrededor estaba tan distraída con su belleza que se olvidaban de comer. En ese momento, arrasaba con el extremo de la mesa que se encontraba más cerca de la pista de baile, por la que un distraído príncipe paseaba, preguntándose por qué nadie bailaba. La respuesta era simple, todos menos él habían visto el cartel que indicaba que el suelo estaba resbaladizo porque acababan de encerarlo…

Dororo se tropezó, patinó por toda la pista de baile, y empujó sin querer a Zorucienta, haciendo que metiese la cara dentro de un pastel de fresa.

-¡AGH! ¡Odio las fresas! ¿Quién ha sido…?-miró en derredor y vio al príncipe.

-¡O-Os ruego que me disculpéis…! Servidor iba andando por aquestos lares cuando de repente…

-¡Te vas a enterar!-Zorucienta se lanzó contra él, pero pisó el suelo recién encerado y resbaló, lo mismo que Dororo al apartarse de su trayectoria.

Intentó cargar contra el príncipe varias veces, pero acababa resbalando y patinando por el suelo, lo mismo que Dororo al esquivar mientras le pedía mil perdones. En poco tiempo se reunió un grupo enorme de gente que observaba lo que ellos llamaban "la dulce parejita".

-¡Mirad con qué gracia y elegancia bailan!

-¡Qué guapa es ella!

-¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!

-Malditos sean…-mascullaba Zorucienta al escuchar alguno de esos comentarios.

-¡Presto, que alguien nos detenga!-suplicaba Dororo por su parte, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Qué gran paso de baile!-comentaban cada vez que tenían que levantar una pierna, los brazos o ponerse uno encima del otro para no caerse, como si fueran bailarines profesionales de ballet.

Y los comentarios más importantes de toda la noche:

-Pero ¿de dónde ha salido el príncipe?

-¡Parece que ha salido de la nada!

-Seguro que en su vida anterior fue un ninja…

-¿Y si fuera un ninja en un universo alternativo?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible! Creo que has tomado demasiado vino.

-¡Anda, mira! ¡El príncipe ya ha encontrado novia!-gritó Tamako a su hermana.

-¿Geroh…? ¡¿Y-Y mis maquetas? ¡¿Y mis carambolas?-Kerorina lloraba de rabia.

-Ahora sí que nos han chafado el plan de emparentarnos con la realeza…-se quejaba Natsumi-. ¿Qué se habrá creído esa…?

-Vaya…¡ya decía yo que tendría mucha suerte si salía elegida!-comentó Fuyuko mientras Momotaro no dejaba de mirarla.

-Al menos…-susurraba Tamako-. Yo sí tendré mis dulcitos, tamatamatamatama…

Justo entonces empezaron a sonar las campanadas de las doce, y Zorucienta comprendió que se le acababa el tiempo. Debía dejar lo de matar al príncipe para más tarde, así que salió como pudo de la pista de baile, se llevó toda la comida que pudo en los brazos y salió corriendo del castillo.

-¡Esperad! ¡Querría pediros perdón!-decía Dororo, quien lo seguía.

-¡Déjame en paz!-le gritaba en respuesta.

Salió precipitadamente del castillo, bajó por las escaleras, y en un tropiezo que tuvo se le cayó la pierna metálica.

-¡Mecachis…!-tal como estaba no podía recogerla, y no pensaba soltar la comida, así que se fue a la pata coja y se metió de un salto a su carroza-pastel. Cuando el príncipe salió de allí, sólo pudo ver a una carroza tirada por unicornios saliendo al trote de allí.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué será aquesto…?-cogió el miembro metálico-. Es la pierna de aquesa doncella… ¿Cómo podría devolvérsela?

-No lo sé, pero esa huida ha sido muy chachi-comentó el guardia Saburo-. ¿Verdad?-le guiñó un ojo a Natsumi, que como mucha gente, había seguido a la doncella que huía.

-¡No coquetees mientras estás trabajando, merluzo!-le reprendió Giroro. El muchacho se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza e intentó contener la risa al verle con esa peluca rubia tan ridícula.

Al llegar a la mansión, tanto él como la carroza y los ratones volvieron a su estado original. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que acabó pisando la caca con su único pie. Encima tuvo que pagarle a Kururu y a su ayudante con la comida que se había llevado, puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo abrir la caja fuerte de Natsumi. Por lo menos se pudo quedar el queso, que regaló generosamente a los ratones.

No asaltaron el centro comercial después de eso porque a Zorucienta le faltaba una pierna, pero al día siguiente su madrastra no puso ningún reparo en hacerle limpiar la casa a la pata coja. Sin embargo no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que recibieran una visita inesperada.

-¡Abre, Zorucienta!-sin embargo él se cayó al intentar abrir la puerta a la paja coja, así que tuvo que abrir la misma Natsumi. Se quedó parada un rato en la puerta, sorprendida.

Delante de ella estaban el mismísimo príncipe, su madre, el mensajero y los dos guardias de la puerta del castillo.

-¡Sa-Sa-Saludos!-dijo Giroro, sonrojándose al ver de nuevo a Natsumi-. Hemos venido a buscar a la propietaria de esta pierna…

-Servidor pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverla-terminó Dororo.

-¡Eh, esa pierna es mía!-gritó Zorucienta, mas nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Yo, yo soy su propietaria!-gritó Natsumi. Intentó ponérsela, pero no podía, puesto que ya tenía dos piernas.

-¿Hay alguna doncella más en aquesta morada?

-¡He dicho que esa pierna es…!

-¡Míaaaaa!-gritó Kerorina, quien se la quitó de las manos a Natsumi e intentó ponérsela, con los mismos resultados. Tras el fracaso se fue a lloriquear a una esquina.

-Tampoco podía ser de Tamako, puesto que estaba también con nosotras en aquel momento…-comentó Natsumi, decepcionada.

-¡Ya os he dicho que esa pierna es mía!-intervino Zorucienta poniéndose delante-. ¿No veis que es a mí al que le falta una pierna?-la cogió y se la puso. Todos dijeron un "¡Oh!" cuando vieron que encajaba.

De repente cayó una bomba de humo rosa, y en medio de ese humo apareció Gyororo.

-¡Ssh, no digas nada!-le colocó a Zorucienta el vestido y el lazo de la noche anterior y se fue corriendo con los trapos viejos que tenía antes. Cuando se disipó el humo, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la "transformación" que había sufrido.

-¡Pero si es ella!-gritaron su madrastra y su hermanastra, alucinadas. Él las miró enfadado y a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Me alegro de haberos encontrado!-se alegró Dororo-. Quería devolveros vuestra pierna…

-Bueno, pues gracias, supongo-contestó secamente-. No sé cómo habría podido vivir sin ella…

-¡Oh, qué chica tan adorable!-gritó de repente la madre de Dororo-. ¡Sería un honor que te casaras con mi hijo!

-Espera, ¿QUÉ?-preguntó él, atónito.

-¡Estaré encantada de tenerte como nuera!-les cogió del brazo a él y a su hijo.

-¡Madre…!-exclamó el príncipe, alarmado-. ¡Francamente, aquesta no era mi intención…!

-¡No seas tímido, hijo mío! ¡Te casarás hoy mismo!

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOO?-"la chica guap…" perdón, nuestro joven amigo metálico estaba fuera de sí, intentando revolverse-. ¡NO PIENSO CASARME CON UN TÍO! ¡QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA!

-Bobadas, eres una chica muy hermosa, seguro que por eso mi hijo se fijó en ti, ¿verdad?

-¡Mamá, te suplico que nos dejes ir! ¡Servidor no pretendía en ningún momento casarse con…!

-¡Guardias, id preparándolo todo!-la madre del príncipe estaba tan ilusionada, que se quedó sorda a sus comentarios.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO, DETENED ESTO!

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué suerte, Dororo!-le sonrió la guardia Koyuki-. ¡Ahora mismo vamos!-Saburo y ella se fueron, seguidos por los otros tres, dos de ellos siendo arrastrados.

-¡ARG!-Zorucienta miró enfadado a su futuro marido-. ¡TE ODIO, ¿LO SABÍAS?

-¡Se-Servidor no pretendía estoooooo!-lloriqueaba él.

-¡Seréis muy felices juntos, ya lo veréis!

-¡!

Los ratones se asomaron bajo el vestido de su metálico amigo.

-¿Creéis que deberíamos hacer algo, chicos…?-preguntó Puru.

-No lo sé…-respondió Garuru-. Me quedé con ganas de probar el pollo.

-¡Si viviéramos en el castillo podríamos comer lo que quisiéramos cuando quisiéramos!-gritó Taru.

-Pu, pu, pu. Prefiero que tengan que darme la comida por la cara antes que tener que robarla yo mismo, la verdad…-comentó Toro.

-Bueno…si pensáis así…-Puru suspiró y se volvieron a meter todos debajo de la falda de Zorucienta.

Mientras, Natsumi y Kerorina se quedaron en la casa, atónitas. Giroro iba a decir algo, pero finalmente se calló, deprimido, y fue a reunirse con el resto de la comitiva.

-Así que Zorucienta se casa con el príncipe, qué cosas…-comentó Kerorina.

-Sí…-dijo Natsumi con una voz rara.

-Bueeeno…parece que tendremos que contratar una criad-¿Gero?-quedó sorprendido cuando recibió en sus manos una fregona, y luego se asustó de la cara que le puso Natsumi.

-A fregar.

-¿Gerooooo? ¡Pe-Pe-Pero…!

-De peros nada. Tú eres la única que queda para limpiar, ¡así que trabaja!

-¡¿Y Tamako qué?

-Ella no está en casa.

-¿Gero…?

-Tú no te has enterado de nada porque tras tu decepción con el príncipe te emborrachaste con el agua y tuvimos que llevarte a cuestas a casa-le contó Natsumi con desdén-. Tamako se ha ido a vivir con el hermano del príncipe, me dijo nosequé de un trato, por lo que entendí puede que consiga que mi hermana se case con él, ¡así que estaremos emparentados con la realeza después de todo!-se ríe.

-Pero…pero…-Kerorina temblaba.

-Así que…¡mueve el culo y a limpiar! ¡Ya estás tardando!

-¡GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Y así Kerorina se convirtió en la nueva criada de la malvada Natsumi Hinata…

Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices…

-¡NO SOMOS FELICES!-gritan varios personajes.

Esto, vale, todos fueron infelices excepto Tamako. ¿Mejor?

-_TAMATAMATAMATAMA…-_varios personajes se tiran encima de Tamako a darle una paliza por ser el único que vivió feliz y comió perdices de chocolate…

FIN

**-Ea, terminé la chorrada. Ha quedado cutre, pero aquí la dejo. |D**

**-…-Zoruru sigue en su esquina.**

**-Será mejor que lo noquée ahora que puedo y lo mande por correo a Japón, antes de que se recupere del trauma y me mate… ._.U**

**Pues eso, que…¡gracias por leer esta tontería! *Reverencia* La idea de esta historia me la dio el comentario de mi amiga Viclari, Keroro pertenece a Mine Yoshizaki como todo el mundo sabe yyy creo que no tengo nada más que decir. ^^U**

**¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! ^w^**


End file.
